gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Wannabe
''Wannabe ''en español Quiero ser, será presentada en el episodio décimo séptimo Guilty Pleasures y será cantada por Brittany , Kitty , Tina , Marley y Unique . La versión original le pertenece a las Spice Girls. Contexto de la canción Aún se desconoce el contexto de la canción. Letra Unique Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really want Marley So tell me what you want, what you really really want Unique I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want Marley So tell me what you want, what you really really want Unique (Marley) I wanna (huh), I wanna (huh), I wanna (huh), I wanna (huh) I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ahh Kitty If you want my future forget my past Tina If you wanna get with me better make it fast Brittany Now don't go wasting my precious time Marley Get your act together, we could be just fine Unique I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want Kitty So tell me what you want, what you really really want Unique (Kitty) I wanna (huh), I wanna (huh), I wanna (huh), I wanna (huh) I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ahh New Directions Girls (Unique) If you wanna be my lover you gotta get with my friends (gotta get with my friends) Make it last forever, friendship never ends If you wanna be my lover you have got to give Taking is too easy but that's the way it is Kitty'' What d'you think about that? now you know how I feel '''Tina (Girls Say you can handle my love, are you for real? (are you for real?) Brittany I won't be hasty, I'll give you a try Marley If you really bug me then I'll say goodbye Unique Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want Marley So tell me what you want, what you really really want Unique (Marley) I wanna (huh), I wanna (huh), I wanna (huh), I wanna (huh) I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ahh! New Directions Girls (Unique) If you wanna be my lover you gotta get with my friends (gotta get with my friends) Make it last forever, friendship never ends If you wanna be my lover you have got to give (you've got to give) Taking is too easy but that's the way it is Unique So here's the story from a to z You wanna get with me, you gotta listen carefully We got em in the place who likes it in your face We got g like m.c. who likes it on an Easy v doesn't come for free, she's a real lady Kitty And as for me, haha you'll see New Directions Girls: Slam your body down and wind it all around Slam your body down and wind it all around '''New Directions Girls (Unique) If you wanna be my lover you gotta get with my friends (gotta get with my friends) Make it last forever, friendship never ends If you wanna be my lover you have got to give (you've got to give) Taking is too easy but that's the way it is New Directions (Unique) If you wanna be my lover You gotta, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta make it last forever Slam your body down and wind it all around (Oahh) Slam your body down and wind it all around Hea, hea, hea, hea Slam your body down and wind it all around Slam your body down and zigazig ahh New Directions Girls (Unique)' Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh (Uah) New Directions Girls If you wanna be my lover Curiosidades *Sugar sera la unica chica de New Directions que no canta esta cancion. *Cada chica representara a una Spice Girl: **'Sporty Spice' - Brittany **'Ginger Spice' - Kitty **'Posh Spice' - Marley **'Scary Spice' - Tina **'Baby Spice' - Unique Vídeos thumb|left|335px thumb|right|335 px Categoría:Canciones de la cuarta temporada Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Chicas de New Directions Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Tina Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Brittany Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Marley Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Kitty Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Wade Categoría:Canciones Sin Emitir